


i don't want love

by yablochkey



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Friendship, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-12-05 13:58:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11579472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yablochkey/pseuds/yablochkey
Summary: чихун знает, что сунён знает, что чихун знает - и так далее





	i don't want love

— Ты снова пялишься.

Сунён вздрагивает и отворачивается. Кончики его ушей и шея мгновенно краснеют, и Чихун тянется, чтобы ущипнуть его за щеку. Сунён дёргается, конечно, пытается уйти от прикосновения, но пальцы Чихуна всё равно успевают мазнуть по горячей нежной коже.

— Тебе кажется.

Сунён дуется, будто он пятилеточка, хмурится так — наверное, думает, что выглядит устрашающе. Чихун уже который год всё жалеет его и не говорит правду. 

Не говорить правду — это в принципе их общее хобби. 

 

Они знакомы — сколько уже? — лет пять, наверное, сыгрались когда-то в футбол в школе и с тех пор не расставались дольше, чем на неделю. Сунён был из таких ребят, которые Чихуну никогда особо не нравились, странно, что они так сдружились. Чихун не жалеет об этом, хотя часто говорит Сунёну обратное, но тот, каким бы дураком ни был, всегда знает, где заканчивается шутка и начинается что-то серьёзное.

Где-то в эти наверное-пять-лет они проходят все круги дружбы — а заодно и ада. Сунён ломает ключицу, неудачно упав с дерева, Чихун проигрывает спор и сдаётся на милость Сунёну и косметичке его матери, они крупно ссорятся из-за нового альбома Супер Джуниор — в общем, ведут себя как идиоты. Где-то там же теряются школьные драмы, вроде того раза, когда Сунёна назвала некрасивым старшеклассница, которая ему безумно нравилась, и он ужасно уродливо рыдал, спрятавшись под одеялом в чихуновой комнате. 

Чихун, наверное, не самый хороший друг — он и человек-то не очень, но за это время Сунён незаметно становится одной из самых дорогих вещей в его жизни. Чихун, конечно, ни за что не скажет такое вслух.

 

Сунён правда пялится. С ним часто такое бывает, он вообще любит теряться где-то у себя в голове — такое, видимо, там огромное и пустое пространство. Чихун часто щипает его за локоть, чтобы очнулся наконец или хотя бы прикрыл рот. Сунён и без этого выглядит не очень сообразительным. Сунён залипает на девчонок на улицах, на витрины кондитерских, на видео с котиками — это всё привычно и не ново, только на Чихуна он тоже засматривается и это—

Это сложно. Это уже который месяц нещадно портит Чихуну жизнь.

 

Сунён влюбляется так, будто от этого зависит его жизнь — Чихун столько раз это видел, но не перестаёт удивляться. Он становится пугливее и мягче, а все его разговоры неизменно скатываются в «я видел сегодня N в коридоре, господи, она такая красивая, мне так хотелось лечь и умереть у её ног». Все эти влюблённости — Чихун бы не смог сосчитать их даже при большом желании — становятся частью Сунёна, серьёзно, его и представить сложно без очередного краша на симпатичную нуну. Сунён — тот ещё романтик, и Чихун, как бы ни стебал его на словах, не может его осуждать на самом деле. 

Чихун не знает, в какой момент голос Сунёна становится тише. Когда именно он перестаёт докучать Чихуну рассказами об очередной идеальной девочке.

Где-то летом между попытками выкарабкаться из-под завала домашней работы на каникулы и поездками к реке на велосипедах Чихун впервые замечает тяжёлый сунёнов взгляд, движение его языка от края губ к центру и понимает вещь, о которой хотел бы ничего не знать.

 

Во время учебного семестра они видятся не так часто: Чихун вечно слишком усталый, у Сунёна какие-то бесконечные репетиции. По пятницам они всё ещё заваливаются в любимый ресторанчик и съедают максимальное количество мяса, которое позволяет кошелёк. Сунён сильно похудел в последние пару месяцев, у него прорезались скулы и стали чётче проступать ключицы. Он стал красивее — в каком-то обыденном, овеществлённом понимании, но видеть его таким всё ещё непривычно.

— У меня будет сольный номер, — торопливо рассказывает Сунён. Лист салата застревает у него между передних зубов, и Чихун мучительно решает, говорить ему об этом или нет. — Приходи, пожалуйста, ты же придёшь, да-да-да?

Сунён как всегда полон энтузиазма — и хотя большую часть времени это страшно утомляет Чихуна, он всё-таки рад. Вещи, которые ты любишь, в теории должны делать тебя счастливым — и классно, когда это работает и на практике. Зная, сколько сил и времени вложил Сунён в танцы — Чихун, наверное, им по-своему гордится.

— Там будет на что посмотреть?

Чихун даже смеётся в голос: настолько обиженным выглядит Сунён. Он притягивает его за шею к себе, и Сунён недовольно фырчит ему куда-то в плечо.

— Ты абсолютно ужасный лучший друг, — жалуется Сунён. 

Чихун согласно кивает.

 

Две бутылки соджу — виноградный и грейпфрутовый — даже этого хватает для катастрофы. Они тогда сидят на балконном полу, и с этого угла Чихун может разглядеть только темнеющий прямоугольник неба за окном. Сунён пытается вытянуть свои босые ноги поперёк балкона, но места оказывается недостаточно, и он просто поджимает их к груди.

Чихуну тепло и сыто — мама Сунёна оставила им сашими, перед тем как уехать в Кимпо к родственникам. Оставаться с ночёвкой — это кажется таким простым и детским, и Чихуна в какой-то момент догоняет острым осознанием того, как же они выросли.

Сунён колупается в телефоне — пытается найти песню, которую хотел показать Чихуну, но отвлекается и забывает, какую именно. Он смешной и нелепый, с выгоревшими на июльском солнце волосами — Чихун ерошит пряди у него на макушке, просто потому что ему так хочется, а Сунён отзывается невнятным мычанием.

Песня в конечном итоге так и не находится.

Сунён отрывает глаза от экрана и заглядывает в лицо Чихуну, будто видит там что-то очень грустное и прекрасное — Чихун не знает, как ещё это описать. В эту секунду что-то выходит из строя, и Сунён дёргается вперёд, к Чихуну, и его дыхание слабо пахнет алкоголем и ягодами.

Сунён не целует его. Замирает в считанных сантиметрах, а потом отшатывается, будто напоровшись на стекло. Чихун тяжело сглатывает и отворачивается, ткнувшись взглядом в тёмно-синий цветочный горшок у своих ног.

Остатки соджу приходится вылить, а бутылки торопливо вынести на улицу в мусор, чтобы точно не спалила мама. Когда Чихун возвращается в дом, Сунён заканчивает расстилать на полу футоны. 

— Спи с этой стороны, — тихо говорит Сунён. — А то под кондиционером заболеешь.

А ты, хочет спросить Чихун, но только пожимает плечами. Сунён улыбается ласково и виновато, что-то типа «прости, что я испортил нам вечер» — век бы не видеть такой его улыбки, у Чихуна от неё начинает нервно, остро болеть живот. Они укладываются рядом, потому что привыкли так делать, и, когда рука Сунёна неуверенно находит чихунову, Чихун сжимает его пальцы в ответ.

 

Сунён так ни разу и не говорит этого «я люблю тебя», ну, кроме как в шутку, но Чихун знает, потому что он не дурак, и не слепой, а ещё потому что они с Сунёном самые настоящие друзья, у которых за плечами куча всего важного и постыдного. 

Делать вид, что ничего не произошло, оказывается несложно. В конечном итоге они так об этом и не заговаривают, и Чихун проводит конец первого курса в попытках удержать в каком-то подобии равновесия хотя бы учёбу и сон, раз уж со всем остальным не складывается. 

Случается иногда, что при встрече Сунён словно соскальзывает, срывается с поводка, на который себя посадил, — и его взгляд становится загнанным и тёплым, он обнимает Чихуна со спины, но не так, как обычно, совсем не по-дружески, Сунён обнимает его так, будто пытается сохранить что-то, что ему не принадлежит. Удары его сердца где-то у Чихуна под лопаткой, то, как они становятся всё быстрее — Чихун не хочет ничего этого знать и чувствовать.

Может, он не самый хороший друг, но по крайней мере пытается не быть совсем уж отвратительным.

 

Чихун всё-таки идёт посмотреть на сунёново выступление, а потом покупает ему торт в Баскин Роббинс, потому что Сунён его заслужил, ну, по-хорошему, не только его. Большую часть времени Чихун не испытывает дискомфорта, ему не хочется ни отстраниться, ни замолчать.

Сунён придумывает какие-то безумные планы о том, как они поедут в Пусан на зимних каникулах, возьмут с собой Сокмина и классно проведут время, Чихун качает головой: этих двоих вместе он больше пары часов не выдержит.

В метро тихо, когда они возвращаются домой к Сунёну, и тот засыпает, ткнувшись лбом Чихуну в плечо. Это жутко неудобно для них обоих, но Чихун упорно возвращает его голову на место, когда Сунён в очередной раз соскальзывает виском вниз. Голос над ними одну за другой называет станции, но Чихуну становится так спокойно, словно он уже добрался до своей.

Посреди ночи Сунён закатывается со своего футону Чихуну под бок, жмётся щекой к его груди. У Чихуна колотится сердце, тяжело и загнанно, как у героев хоррор-игр, когда их ранят или за ними гонится маньяк. Сунён тихо сопит, и в полумраке комнаты он похож на ребёнка, вымотанного долгим днём на школьном стадионе.

Чихун гладит его по волосами дрожащей рукой, пока в голове бьётся пристыженное и глупое прости-прости-прости.

 

Самое грустное, наверное, в том, что когда Сунён смеётся над интернет-мемами, или дурачится с Сокмином, или плачет, съев на спор острый перец, Чихун безумно хочет ответить ему взаимностью.

 

Они заходят в МакДональдс, потому что Сунёну срочно нужно отлить, и, пока Чихун ждёт его, привалившись к стене, небо за окном успевает потемнеть на десяток тонов. На улице уже по-ноябрьски прохладно, и ветер едва не срывает с Сунёна кепку.

Автобус уходит прямо у них под носом, на секунду кажется, что Сунён готов бежать за ним, но нет. Они прячутся под крышей остановки, прижавшись друг к другу на холодной скамейке. Порывом ветра по стеклу расплющивает какую-то брошюру, кажется, рекламу пиццерии. Чихун щурится, пытаясь разглядеть буквы, но они плывут перед глазами. 

Сунён сползает по лавке ниже, чтобы было удобнее положить голову Чихуну на плечо. Свет лампы красит его лицо в оранжевый, но из-за кепки его глаза оказываются в тени. Чихун обнимает его за плечи, дергает за шнурки на вороте куртки, и Сунён цепляется за его пальцы своими. Детский, искренний жест, и от него одного у Чихуна в груди всё болит так, как не болело, даже когда он отравился в университетской столовой.

Сунён опускает голову ниже, прячет лицо за кепкой, и только по тому, как странно и неровно он дышит, становится понятно, что он плачет. Чихун сжимает его руку в своей, жмётся лбом куда-то к сунёновой макушке, а хочется губами к виску. Не грусти, не плачь, хочет сказать Чихун, потому что это того не стоит, я того не стою, только горло кажется пляжем с выброшенным на него китом языка.

Я люблю тебя, хочет сказать Чихун, потому что это правда и это то, что Сунён хотел бы услышать.

— Не могу разобрать, наш это автобус или нет, — хрипит Сунён, и от звука его голоса Чихуну тоже хочется заплакать. Что произошло между их первой игрой в футбол и этим моментом и почему всё вышло именно так?

— Ты вообще цифры знаешь, — без особого запала отзывается Чихун, и Сунён смеётся куда-то ему в ключицу. Его дыхание, тёплое и влажное, едва касается кожи в вороте чихуновой кофты, и от этого Чихуну становится спокойно и уютно. 

— Не знаю, совсем ничего не знаю, — голос Сунёна затихает каким-то сонным усталым шёпотом. Чихун дотрагивается до его щеки — она горячая и мокрая от слёз, но Чихун ничего не говорит об этом.

Кажется, они оба мучительно не умеют решать свои проблемы.

Автобус шуршит колёсами по асфальту и замедляет ход. Коротко Сунён касается губами чихуновых пальцев, а потом тащит его за собой к автобусу и заскакивает в переднюю дверь. Сердце болит так, будто кто-то давит его в своей огромной безжалостной ладони, а Чихун ничего не может поделать. 

Сунён улыбается ему, и его глаза блестят больше от смеха, чем от слёз.


End file.
